


so sweet to me

by charryklss



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Bottom Kozume Kenma, F/M, Kinda, Kissing, Kitty - Freeform, M/M, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, Neck Kissing, Phone Sex, Pipsqueak - Freeform, Porn, Rare Pairings, Sex Toys, Smut, Switch Reader, Switch Tsukishima Kei, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M, Topping from the Bottom, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, fem!reader - Freeform, i aint ever did this before, i can rewrite this for male or nb if you'd like just lmk, i think, petnames, small implication that you may have a strap, they're 18+ please dont get mad at me okay thanks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25982083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charryklss/pseuds/charryklss
Summary: kenma's horny and tsukishima's kinda a horny dummy. you're also there.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Reader, Kozume Kenma/Tsukishima Kei, Kozume Kenma/Tsukishima Kei/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 128





	so sweet to me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clitgobbler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clitgobbler/gifts).



> tsukki calls you pipsqueak bc i think that's hot  
> this is very self indulgent and i hope you can enjoy it  
> also!! this doesn't take place in the haikyuu universe. it's straight up porn with kenma, tsukki and our fem!reader.  
> sorry its short hehe :3

Tsukki gasps for breath as you pull away from his mouth. His spit soaked lips part oh-so prettily and you just wanna dive right back in, kiss him till he's stupid but you hear Kenma's little whines coming from the phone speakers in front of you. You look up at Tsukki, smiling at his little smirk as he looks forward at Kenma who's making such a ruckus. The two of you can hear his clothes rustling, his heavy breathing, voice cracking when he moans, all telltale signs that he's absolutely losing his mind while watching the two of you through his phone screen.

You're sitting right beside Tsukishima, leaning the upper-half of your torso against his side, one hand on one of his thighs, patting and stroking it rather idly. You know even _that_ is enough to make your Kenma jealous and needy. He's in his home, sitting on his bed by himself, all alone, watching you and Tsukki play with each other. It's downright maddening. But it's also so fucking hot.

The two of you are together, teasing each other and teasing him, who's literally miles away. With just your voices. It makes him squirm. You guys are just _so good_ at making him feel good. God, if the two of you were with him, he thinks to himself, it'd be a disaster for him. Two sets of hands touching him, playing with him, making a mess out of him- 

"Kenma baby, which one of us do you want more, hm?" Your voice interrupts his thoughts and his breath catches when he realizes what you're doing.

He sees Tsukki all over you. His mouth pressed against your neck and Kenma watches, jealously, as he litters bites and kisses along your jugular. His tongue coming out to lick at some of your particularly sensitive spots, making you shiver in excitement. 

Tsukki loves marking up his toys and you're more than happy to indulge him in his kinks. Kenma too, he'd do anything to end up between the two of you, head tilted back as the both of you kiss him, bite his ear, breaths ghosting across his neck and sending goosebumps down his arms.

Tsukki leaves a particularly painful bite right below your jaw, and it makes you groan while staring right into Kenma's eyes. You're looking at him, almost adoringly, but you know you can't treat him too kindly. Right now, you want him crying and whining for Tsukki and you to wreck him. You want his thighs quivering and legs shaking because he's going to be a perfect, needy, kitty just for you. 

You bring a hand down to Tsukki's cock, rubbing the cloth that's hiding his bulge from your view. His cock is swelling up nicely and you can feel just a little bit of pre-cum through the thin fabric. You wrap your hand around what you can and he lets out a pleased groan. He's loving every bit of this, from having you play with him so sweetly, to him teasing you and that little pipsqueak Kenma with just his voice. It's hot.

But he's determined to be in charge. After all, _he's_ the biggest one there. Yeah, in cock size _and_ in stature. You can't even compete with him, considering how you don't even have a dick (heheh, but maybe you got a STRAP in your bag. did i mention a STRAP? and it's in your bag??) and you're lacking a few inches compared to him in height.

You can tell he's ready to pull back and say something, maybe tease your little kitty by saying something dirty. Something that'll make his cute face flush bright red, make him beg for the two of you to fuck him stupid with his sweet voice. God, Tsukki wants to make him cry and cum in his pants right then and there. But it's not his turn to take control yet, so you bring your other hand up to hold him by the nape of his neck, fingers tugging at the hair you can reach as you push him closer to your body. Your other hand palming his cock a little more insistently. 

You're just as intent as he is on having your way tonight. 

"Kitty.. I asked you a question, yeah?" Kenma's face looks miserable. You're right there, touching Tsukishima, playing with his cock, indulging him in his needs and wants all while teasing your kitty. 

Honestly though, you haven't even done much for Kenma this time around. You said a few naughty things to him and told him to play with his cock. Not enough to get proper friction and get off or anything, just enough to make him cant his hips up wantonly in the air when you or Tsukki tell him to stop touching himself.

He nods his head yes, a shaky breath escaping him as he brings his hand to his cock again. Wrapping his fingers around it, he tried to mimic the same grip that you had around Tsukki's dick. You let it slide, it's so cute watching him act like a desperate kitty. 

"So which is it? You want this needy-" you tug more insistently on Tsukki's hair, pulling his head away from your neck, trying to show off how red his face is just from messing around with you. His glasses were skewed and fogged up, his gaze seemed almost distant. _Fuck,_ Kenma thought to himself, _he looks so good._

You angled your neck too, trying to show the scattered love bites Tsukishima left behind, your skin felt raw and you all knew those marks would bruise nicely later. "- _bratty_ , motherfucker? Or do you want me, _kitty~_?" Your voice gets more teasing as you drawl out the end of your sentence but you smile sweetly at Kenma, as if you're doing nothing wrong and just having a little chat with him.

Kenma tries to avert his eyes away from your gaze but they just land on Tsukishima who looks about ready to ruin him. He wants the both of you, _so bad_ but he doesn't want to sound greedy. Luckily, Tsukki saves him from the trouble. 

The man in your arms laughs at the dilemma Kenma found himself in, he pulls his head away from your grasp and puts his hand on top of the hand you're using to palm his dick, slowing you down. He loves the teasing, loves taking his time and loves watching the two of you become restless under his gaze. 

"Relax, we have all night right? Why compete when we can both get what we want? I'm sure pipsqueak over there won't care who's telling him to fuck himself till he cries anyways."

Finally, the two of you can agree on something.

**Author's Note:**

> ... please tell me this was okay. this is the first fanfic/drabble ive posted in years. i had fun writing it. if you have any criticisms, comments, thoughts, literally anything please feel free to comment!  
> you can talk to me on twitter


End file.
